


Time To Declare War

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Steve and Tony demand their answers from Fury, but in return, he wants to meet the King.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: The Representative [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Time To Declare War

Nick Fury stormed the Stark Tower like he owned the place. No one dared to stop him or try to get in his way. He beelined for the elevator and waited for the next ball to drop. Directly behind him, Agent Coulson smiled and nodded to the people they passed. His body was lax, but Fury knew better than to think Coulson wouldn’t step in the line of an attack in a heartbeat and contain the problem. It was one of many reasons he kept the man around.

Behind Coulson was Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov. They were dressed plainly, but their bodies were tense, like they were about to enter a warzone. They were ready for whatever nonsense Tony Stark started this time.

“Director, Agent. Welcome back.” Jarvis said pleasantly.

“Glad to be back, Jarvis.” Coulson answered when Fury said nothing.

Fury didn’t like the AI. Didn’t trust the AI as much as he didn’t trust Stark. This was the second time Stark had called him to his tower and Fury was about to unleash hell like no one else. Who the hell did Stark think he was? His personal call boy? He was the Director for Christ’s sake! He didn’t have time for this shit! Especially when Stark was going to tell him to show up, but wouldn’t tell him why it was so urgent.

The ride up was simple and fast, most likely Stark’s doing to keep from waiting. They stopped and Fury drew in a sharp breath, ready to unleash hell upon the inventor when the doors opened. Fury stepped out and then stopped when two sets of eyes looked back at him. His stomach dropped as he looked over Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, standing there, like a united front. A united front against him it looked like.

_ “Well, shit.” _ he thought miserably.

This, this is exactly what he had feared, why he had given the Captain the file on Stark to begin with. Because he knew if those two got together and really put their brains together, he was going to have a rough go.

“Director. Agents.” Steve nodded politely.

“Welcome back, Eyepatch, Agent Agent, Birdman and Spider Lady. The Cap and I were talking and we came across a few issues we needed clarification on, so we figured we’d make this a group chat. Glad you all agreed to stop by.” Tony said simply.

Tony was smirking and if Fury didn’t know any better, he would say he had walked right into a trap. Fury straightened his spine.

“Issues?” he demanded.

Tony waved his hand and started to walk, Steve at his heels.

“Follow me.” Tony stated.

Fury followed them to a sitting area covered in paperwork and large projections. His good eye traced the words on the screens and his heart dropped even more. They knew. Or at least, they were starting to figure it out.

“I think, Director, it’s about time you were honest with us.” Tony said coldly.

Fury looked around, first at the screens, then at the papers (many of which were super top secret and highly illegal to have just laying around) and then the two men before him.

“What exactly is the Avengers Initiative? And what exactly are you preparing for?” Steve demanded.

Fury stood there, staring the two men down before looking at his own agents. They were tense, ready to fight if need be, before he sighed deeply.

“Anything and everything. Sit down.” Fury replied.

Tony raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to try and boss him around in his own home, while Steve also continued to stand.

“I’ll stand, thank you.” Steve replied.

“Have it your way then.” Fury stated.

He sat down and Coulson followed, but Clint and Natasha continued to stand. Fury laced his fingers together and stared at the floor.

“It all started with a woman. Her name… is Carol Danvers.” Fury started.

For a moment, Tony and Steve, along with Clint and Natasha were thrown. They looked at him as if he had five heads.

“Ok, not sure how this answers any of our questions, but go on.” Tony stated.

“She came out of nowhere. I was some rookie with no idea what was going on in the world. She helped me understand that we were not alone in the universe and then helped me understand that, truly, I was powerless against whatever was out there beyond our borders.” Fury explained.

He looked up at the ceiling, frowning.

“And then she was gone. She took off for parts unknown and I was left holding the bag. It took years of work to get SHIELD in place and then, after all that work, we got hit with things like metahumans, super soldiers and aliens that were also gods.” Fury shook his head.

“So you made a team. To fight against whatever decided to stop by Earth.” Tony summarized.

“That’s all I could do. I have no idea what is out there, but if it does come, I want to be ready for it. That was the main goal for the team. Among other things like basic homeland security, metahuman support/protection, and so on.” Fury said calmly.

There it was. The answer to all their questions. Tony and Steve could both see the slight fear in Fury’s eyes. The tension in his body seemed to lessen a bit, as if finally admitting what he had feared all this time helped free his soul, but Tony just swallowed and he closed his eyes. This was it. The scene he had seen in the hospital. His mind raced and then he understood.

“Then you were right to trust your instincts. Because we have a problem.” Tony stated.

Fury’s face twitched, his eyes narrowed and even Steve looked at him a bit lost.

“And what do you mean by that, Mr. Stark?” Coulson asked politely.

“His name is Thanos and he is coming.” Tony replied, opening his eyes.

“And who or what is Thanos?” Fury demanded.

“Not sure, but I know he’s coming and he’s going to wipe us out if given the option.” Tony stated.

“Did the Asgardians tell you this?” Fury asked angrily.

“No, I’ve seen it. As you know, I was attacked by a witch a few months back. Well, according to Royal Advisor Loki, that unlocked something in me called Future Sight.” Tony explained.

Coulson and Fury seemed unimpressed. Clint and Natasha looked bored.

“And what does that mean?” Fury asked.

“It means I’ve seen Thanos land on Earth, I’ve seen us try to fight him, I’ve seen us lose and I’ve seen him wipe out about half or more of our population with a literal snap of his fingers.” Tony replied.

Coulson’s pleasant smile died and he frowned deeply.

“And this couldn’t possibly be a sign of you going insane?” Coulson asked.

Normally, Tony would be slightly offended, but right now, he couldn’t let it get to him.

“Considering the fact that I had to have those visions blocked for my own emotional and mental well being and Loki confirmed that I had them? No, it’s not.” Tony stated.

“I can concur with Tony. The Royal Advisor also explained this information to me. This is a real thing and Tony did have it.” Steve said.

Fury glanced between the two and sat back in his chair.

“Alright then, I’ll ask the dumb queston then; how the fuck do we stop him?” Fury demanded.

Tony walked over to a screen.

“Jarvis, pull up File Thanos Gauntlet Thingy.” Tony called.

“Right away, Sir.” Jarvis said.

The screen changed to what appeared to be some sort of sketch. It was of a gauntlet and a large one at that.

“In every vision I had, Thanos was wearing this really ugly pot holder with six glowing gems. Now, I have no idea what those gems are, but they power up this ugly thing and this is what he uses to wipe humanity out. So, I’m thinking, if we can figure out what these glowing bits are or where they are, we have a better chance of stopping him.” Tony explained.

“But you have no idea what these items could be?” Coulson asked.

“I have… a theory…” Tony trailed off.

Fury looked at the gauntlet and took note of the different colors Tony had used to describe them. A certain blue color stuck out at him.

“And that is?” Clint asked.

“Well, I think they are powerful gems hidden throughout the galaxies and universes, some of which we would never be able to claim for ourselves.” Tony said.

“But you think Thanos might.” Coulson finished.

“Yes, and I think he already has. Because I see him coming in about a year's time.” Tony admitted.

“And you couldn’t have told us this a few weeks ago?” Fury demanded.

Tony turned to him with a deep scowl.

“Tell you what? That I am having visions of a big purple man coming down and destroying our world! I would have been locked up in the nuthouse before I could finish! Heavn knows you didn’t fucking trust me.” Tony snapped.

The two glared at each other before Coulson coughed once and Tony turned his attention to him.

“And you trust these visions? You believe they will 100% happen as you have seen them?” Coulson asked.

Tony frowned and crossed his arms. Before he could speak, Steve beat him to it.

“I trust that Tony is telling us the truth. If he says Thanos is coming, I don’t see any reason not to try and be prepared for it.” Steve stated.

Tony seemed shocked, but also grateful and gave a nod Steve’s way when Steve looked at him. 

“I see.” Coulson said before turning to Fury.

“So now what?” Fury asked.

“Well, I’ve spoken to King Thor and while he can’t offer us much, he did claim he would be willing to fight alongside us if we needed it. So we have some allies there.” Tony explained.

“And you believe they can help us?” Fury asked.

Tony frowned deeply, almost annoyed Fury would second guess him once again.

“Asgardians live almost three times longer than humans. Thor alone has been in more battles than I can even begin to think about. Then you have Loki, who is a master level mage and has knowledge over magic most wizards could only dream of and both of them are considered gods. Not even to mention their sister Hela and all the shit she can probably do. Plus a whole kingdom of warriors sounds a hell of a lot better to me than a five man indie group. Just saying, our odds would be slightly better.” Tony shrugged.

“I hate to admit it, Director, but I agree.” Clint said.

Natasha also nodded and Fury looked at the man of iron before sighing.

“Is there any way to meet with them or talk to them myself?” Fury asked.

Tony smirked.

“You want an audience with the King? Say no more. I got you covered.” Tony said, pleased.

Steve was almost pleased. He had gotten some answers, but there were many more questions to ask. He would just have to see what came of the meeting between Fury and Thor.

Thor looked up when the doors opened. He wasn’t shocked to see Tony or Steve, but seeing the group behind him made him a bit wary.

“Man of Iron. Welcome home!” Thor said pleasantly.

Tony startled a bit before smiling. It was soft and warm, causing Fury and Coulson to share a look. Home? Stark considered this place his home?

“Glad to be back, My King.” Tony replied.

Loki walked down from the throne and eyed the people with Tony.

“You did not tell us you were bringing guests. We would have set up a feast.” Loki stated.

“Sorry about that, but Patchy over here demanded a meeting with the King and who am I to say no?” Tony replied.

“No? If I remember correctly, you say it quite often, Man of Iron.” Hela stated as she walked in.

Hela’s eye was caught by the young red haired woman in the back. Hela flashed her a smirk and Natasha eyed her curiously. Tony still shot her a bored look before Fury coughed.

“Some time today, Stark.” Fury stated.

Tony mentally sighed before straightening his spine.

“Your Highnesses, please allow me to introduce Nick Fury, the Director of SHIELD and the man who brought Steve Rogers out of the ice. Beside him is Agents Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton.” Tony introduced.

Thor hummed and rubbed his beard before nodding.

“Welcome to Asgard, friends! I am Thor, second son of Odin and ruler of Asgard.” Thor waved to Loki.

“This is my brother and my Royal Advisor, Loki.” He then waved to Hela.

“And this is the first born of Odin, my sister and the Royal Executioner, Hela.” Thor finished.

Hela’s eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. Well, this was the first time anyone had given her a true title. She glanced at Loki, who gave her a smile and she was pleased. She would definitely have to corner them later and demand to know when they decided on that, but for now, she stayed silent.

“Pleasure.” Coulson said smiling.

“Now that pleasantries are out of the way, we need to talk about Thanos.” Fury demanded, arms crossed.

Thor raised an eyebrow before looking at Tony.

“Please do not tell me he is your new replacement.” Thor said.

Steve snorted loudly and quickly covered his mouth. Tony smirked as he glanced at Fury.

“No, no, he’s got enough on his hands. But he wanted to come talk to you about our resident grape man.” Tony explained.

Thor nodded and looked at Loki.

“Perhaps we can move this to the hall? That way we all can sit and talk.” Thor asked.

Loki nodded and with a wave of his hand, they were all transported in the hall. Clint, Natasha and Coulson all immediately seemed uncomfortable, making Loki smirk as he walked by Tony’s side.

“Not nice.” Tony muttered as Loki walked by.

“God of Mischief.” Loki replied quickly.

They settled down with the royal siblings on one end, Fury and his team including Steve on the other and Tony directly in the middle. 

“Now, my siblings and I have looked through our records and found very little information on the creature called Thanos. Sister, you said you remembered the name?” Thor asked.

“Many years ago, before I was sealed away, I heard it. Apparently, he was moving along the realms the same time Father and I were. He kept to the far edge though, so we did not know a lot about him. I have heard he has a very keen interest in resource preservation.” Hela stated.

“Resource preservation?” Steve asked confused.

Hela nodded, though it was absently.

“Yes, many of the worlds he went to were overpopulated, leading to resource shortages. Father once mentioned he most certainly would never come to Asgard since we did not have such problems.” Hela replied.

Tony paused and his eyes narrowed.

“He only goes to planets that are overpopulated? Whatever for?” Thor asked confused.

Hela turned to him.

“Genocide. He wipes out half the population and leaves. He believes that by reducing the numbers, he can effectively save more of the population from starvation and eventual death. I do not know where he got the idea from.” Hela admitted.

“Earth is overpopulated…” Tony stated.

They all turned to him. His eyes were dark as he sat there, thinking.

“But what about the gauntlet?” Steve asked.

The siblings all looked confused.

“Gauntlet?” Hela asked.

Tony pulled off his watch and a small projection popped up. It was the same gauntlet from before.

“Every vision I see, he has this ugly thing on. He used it in my visions to wipe out the population. Any ideas?” Tony asked.

Thor, Hela and Loki all suddenly looked rather pale.

“By the gods.” Hela whispered.

“Is that… Loki, is that what I think it is?” Thor demanded.

Loki nodded. He waved his hand and a book appeared. He quickly flipped it open and stared at the page before him. With a wave, the same gauntlet appeared, but this time, it had several colored stones floating around it.

“The Infinity Gauntlet. We know this creation well.” Loki muttered.

Tony and the other humans looked alarmed.

“You do?” Steve asked.

“Aye. It was written about in one of our Father’s texts. When we were looking for… information, we came across it, but paid it no mind. But if this is the case…” Thor rubbed his chin.

“Then he is looking for the Infinity Stones.” Loki finished.

“The what stones?” Tony asked.

“Six powerful and legendary stones that were lost throughout the universe. This explains so much.” Hela stated.

“How so?” Fury demanded.

“It is simple. Man of Iron, when you think you are seeing him wiping out half of your human population, you are wrong. He is wiping out half of the population all over the universe, on every planet, in every galaxy. A mass genocide that no one can stop.” Loki explained.

Tony’s eyes got wide and he turned his attention to the projection in horror.

“It’s that powerful?” he whispered.

“That and more.” Thor said gravely.

“But why? Why come to Earth?” Steve asked desperately.

“Because we have a stone.” Fury replied.

The whole table turned to him as he sat there, hands folded in front of his face.

“Director?” Natasha asked.

“The blue one. I thought it looked familiar, but the picture confirmed it.” Fury replied.

“Wait… the color… that cube?” Steve asked, looking between the book and Fury.

“The Space Stone? You have the Space Stone?” Thor demanded.

“It was called the Tesseract when I first learned about it. But yes, we have it. It’s been in my possession for several years now.” Fury admitted.

“So, let me get this straight. Thanos is coming to Earth to get this Space Stone or whatever and when he does that, his gauntlet will be complete and then poof?” Steve asked.

The poor guy was looking back and forth between the sides so much, it looked like he was about to twist his neck off. Tony slumped back in his chair and closed his eyes.

“How do we stop this? Can we destroy it?” Tony asked.

“You don’t think we haven’t tried? The thing is indestructible.” Fury scuffed.

“Not to mention the other concerns we have about it.” Coulson said.

“Other concerns?” Steve asked.

“The Space Stone has magical abilities, as all the stones do. As the name implies, it controls space and, according to legend, one can teleport from one place to the next using it.” Loki explained.

“Ok, ok, that all sounds bad, but what about the other ones?” Tony asked.

“Well, to go down the list, you have the Mind Stone, Reality Stone, Soul Stone, Power Stone and finally, Time Stone. As stated before, each one has its own power and each is as dangerous as the last.” Loki explained.

“And there is no way to destroy them?” Steve asked.

“You would need all the stones together to destroy them all at once, right?” Tony asked.

“I would assume so. No one has ever tried I suspect.” Loki admitted, shrugging.

“Back to the topic at hand, we have a year or so to get ready for this asshole to show up. What can we do to stop him?” Fury asked.

Thor crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

“As King of Asgard, which most certainly would be affected by this attack, it is my duty to stop this creature in his tracks. Therefore, Son of Fury, it is time to prepare for war. My warriors will be ready when the time comes.” Thor boomed.

Tony nodded along.

“I’ll get ready. I’ve already started preparing for this, but now, I’ll have to get you guys up and running.” he said eying Clint and Natasha in particular.

All Fury could do was nod. As they all stood, Tony moved over to the siblings and Fury’s eyes narrowed when he saw how close the four of them were. He looked at Coulson, who smiled pleasantly. 

“Nice to see Mr. Stark enjoying himself.” Coulson said lightly.

Steve coughed into his hand to hide his blush when he heard that.


End file.
